nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Final Fantasy X/X-2 HD Remaster
Final Fantasy X/X-2 HD Remaster is a high-definition remaster of Final Fantasy X and Final Fantasy X-2, originally developed by Square (now Square Enix ) on the PlayStation 2 in the early 2000s. It also features story content previously only found in the International versions, and a new audio drama set a year after the events of X-2. The collection saw graphical and musical revisions and is based on the international versions of both games, making certain content accessible to players outside of Japan for the first time. The Chinese studio Virtuos handled large parts of its development, while Square Enix assisted the process and published the collection. It was released for the Nintendo Switch in April 2019. The collection sold favorably, and received positive reviews. Many critics praised the graphical upgrade and the chance to play through the games on the new platforms. The collection did receive criticism for a few minor upgrade faults and uneven quality between the two, while some of the collection's added content drew mixed opinions. Content The HD remaster covers both Final Fantasy X and its sequel Final Fantasy X-2. The first game follows the journey of the teenager Tidus who is transported to the world of Spira after an encounter with a creature known as Sin. He becomes one of the guardians of the summoner Yuna, protecting her on a pilgrimage to defeat Sin and finding out how the creature is linked to Tidus' and Yuna's late fathers. Gameplay relies on the Conditional Turn-Based Battle system that allows for swapping party members in mid-combat. Characters are leveled up by means of the Sphere Grid on which the player may choose a specific skill to learn or attribute to improve. The second game is set two years after the events of X'' and features Yuna as a treasure hunter in search of spheres leading her to Tidus. It reintroduces the series' classic job system in the form of the Garment Grid: jobs can be acquired as dresspheres, costumes that give the player characters different abilities, throughout the game and may be changed in battle. ''X-2 includes multiple minigames such as Sphere Break and blitzball, the latter of which also featured prominently in X''. While the majority of the gameplay for ''X ''and ''X-2 remains unchanged, the games have undergone an extensive graphical update and a large amount of the music for X'' has been rearranged. All regional releases contain content from the International versions: ''X has the expert Sphere Grid and several optional bosses, while X-2 comes with extra dresspheres and new minigames. The Creature Creator system was added, whereby players can capture enemy monsters and certain non-player characters (NPCs) to train them and to have them fight alongside the party in battle, similar to the ''Pokémon'' series: these captured allies can also be fought and strengthened in a coliseum. Lastly, X-2 includes the "Last Mission" extra dungeon that plays in the style of a roguelike 3D game, having a grid-based layout across which the characters move and take on enemies. Layouts are generated randomly and each opponent is allowed as many turns as the player has taken. As in the main game, the player characters can equip jobs in the form of dresspheres. The Eternal Calm movie that bridges the gap between X'' and ''X-2 is included in the collection as well. Final Fantasy X: Will is an original audio drama included in the release, playing during the ending credits. It features multiple characters from the games, alongside two new characters: the shy summoner Kurgum, and his obnoxious companion, Chuami, who narrates. The two are sent to recruit Yuna to investigate a case of unauthorized "Beckoning" (talking to the dead) in the Moonflow region. What they discover, however, is far more serious: a mass overflow of unsent (dead people taking corporeal forms). Following this ominous phenomenon, Sin also returns, terrorizing the world once again. Forced to prepare for another battle, Yuna breaks up with Tidus. Kurgum tries to do same with Chuami, only to discover she never had any feelings for him. A confused Tidus consults with Lulu, who chastises him for his naivete and reminds him that Sin's return means anything else can also return. Unlike Chuami, Tidus understands her and renews his oath of dedicating himself to Yuna. The story ends with Yuna's public announcement of her intention to battle Sin. Category:Final Fantasy games Category:Role-playing games Category:2019 video games Category:Nintendo Switch games Category:Square Enix games Category:Games published by Square Enix